Scrooge - No Nut November For 60 Years
by smutmaster69
Summary: Scrooge And Bob Love Each Other. Tiny Tim Gets Revene.


Scrooge had done it! He had finally discovered the meaning of CHRISTMAS. Holy Cow! Scrooge looked out his damn window and saw a small child running amuck. He called down to them. "Hey, you little whippersnapper!" scrooge called. "Hows about you kids go out and buy a brand new chicken, ej?" said schrooge. The children responed… "Hey arent you mister scrooge?" said the child. "Thats right, little one." said scrooge. "Hows about it?" eh? Scrooge tossed them a few measly shecklings and instructed them what to do. The children nodded and gave mister scrooge a nice thumbs up. The child tipped his snapback at scrooge and ran off. Scrooge then realized that he had to go and see his best friend, bob cratchet and his son, timy tin. As scrooge was thinking of the little boy, he realised that a little bit of blood had diverted itself to his pen15. (lol is that too far? hahaha). Scrooge realized that he needed to relieve himself and he went to his bathroom and began stroking his flaccid five inch cockadoodledoo. After about seven minutes, he finally climaxed onto his bathroom sink. It was black. He realized that he had not nut in nearly sixty-four years. He grit his teeth and touched the soupy black mess on the counter. Scrooge had yet to penetrate the skin of any sweet fertile pussy. Suddenly, scrooge had the urge to taste the black semen on the counter. He bent over to lick up the soup, furthermore, he realized that the charcoal fluid had instantly hardened on the wooden thingamajigger. Scrooge was still sporting a half-erection.

Scrooge threw on his fucking coat and dug his chin into his bosom as he braved the cold december london christmas morning in december. He made his way to the cratchet residency and poudned on the door. Bob answered. "Oh… its you… mister scrooge…" said bob cratchet. Scrooge bursted his way into their house and locked his wrinkled lips onto bob's lisps. He tickled bob's stomach with his tongue, yeah, it was that deep! Scrooge burrowed his hand into bob's pants and put a vice grip onto bob's shriveled testicles. Bob moaned and began sucking on scrooges nose with his mouth. It was very cold, so naturally scrooge had a little bit of a runny nose. Boob sucked the crunchy green boogers out of scrooges nose and swallowed them with glee. They made a sort of "Chip-crunching" sound effect as bob savored the sweet, sweet yummies from scrooges nosey-wosey. "Yeah you fucking like that?" said bob. "I need to be inside of you. I wanna make you my cum slave, you fuck!" said bob. "I've waited for this for so fucking long." said bob… Scrooge stopped making out with bob and pulled away. "YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE NEAR MY ASSHOLE" said scrooge. "I havent fucked someone in the ass since ninth grade. You have no fucking idea what sort of loads I've kept within my body all these years. I'm going to fill you up until you burst…" said scrooge into bobs eyes. Bob moans and drops his pants and lays himself on a table and says only these words to scrooge… "take me, daddy." said bob. Scrooge dropped his pants to reveal his half-stiffy which was about seven inches. He said something very quietly… "YOURE DEAD" said scrooge. Scrooge spit on his cock and swiftly inserted his meat rocket into bobs asshole. Bob was trying to hold back tears. He was hurting bad. Slam, slam, slam, slam. Scrooge sped up. "Scrooge… y-y-youre hurting… m-m-m-m-me…" said bob as he accepted the dick gracefully into his booty. Scrooge went faster. "Oh, bob… i;m going to cum…" said scrooge. "Oh god." said bob. Scrooge exploded into bobs asshole with all of his might. Scrooge retreateed his cock. Black cum drained out of bob's asshole like a waterfall. Bob farted and shot the matte-black cum at a gazzilion miles and hour across the room. The cum was still flowing out of Boobs ass. Without thinking, scrooge seized bobs asshole with his mouth and began sucking out the cummies from his asshole like a straw. Once scrooge filled his mouth with his own chunky black cum he leaned over bob and began french kissing him passionatley. Once all the boiling black cum had been transfered from scrooges mouth to bobs mouth. Bob swallowed the crispy load with genuine giddiness. "Now its your turn" said scrooge. Bob bit his lip and moans. Cum was still leaking out of bobs asshole, but at a slower pace. Scrooge fastened his mouth around bob's pee pee and began sucking like a motherfucking vaccuum. Bob came within four seconds and his white, glistening semen shot into scrooges mouth at an alarming rate. Bob passed out. He has the biggest smile on his face. He whispers "Thank you, scrooge… thank you…". Scrooge pullled up his pants and pressed his body onto bobs belly and all of the remaining midnight-flavored cum splatted out on the floor. Scrooge looked down on his NOW FULLY ERECT 11 INCH UNCIRCUMCISED COCK. Scrooge laughed with happiness and noticed that there was a turkey cookin' in the oven. "Im going to fucking paint that turkey black, bitch" scrooge said to himself. As scrooge took a step towards the christmas turkey, his tummy wumbled. Scrooge groaned and he shat his pants. Hehe… whoops scrooge laughed. He continued walking towards the turkey and the sloppy poopy slid down his pants and onto the floor. The turkey looked at scrooge coming towards him and screamed. "No mister scrooge! Please dont defile me! Im just a lonely turkey!" said the tuekey.

"Skoog gazed at the turkey… "hahaha… facts don't care about you're feelings!" siad skrooge.

Scrooge walked around the cratchit household and discovered a little dime bag of weed hidden underneath the toilet. "Fuck yeah!" said scrooge. Scrooge blazed up right then and there. He sucked up that sweet ganja *SLURP* *SLURP*

0!0!0!0

Scrooge was high as fuck as he walked out into the afternoon sunlight of christmas london. He sucked in a big breathe and let it go. He walked away. He was finally happy. When he got home, he masterbated once more. This time, only a tiny speck of pure white cum dripped out of his foot long penis onto the carpet. Scrooge smiled and went to bed.

Bob was still passed out on the kitchen table of his house. Black cum plastered the walls and floors of his house and his pants were around his ankles. Scrooges cum had hardened itself inside of bobs anal cavity and bobs limp penis had a few diddles of cum on it. The door of his house opened and his kids and wife walked in and looked at his unconsious body.

Tiny James or whatever the fuck his name was, walked over to his passed out father. He noticed the ear to ear smile that his father was sporting across his face…

A fire came upon tiny Timothy's eyes as he pouted to the sky…

"Whoever did this… I'm going to FUCKING KILL THEM" tiny tony screeched at the top of his lungs

"Mrs crastxhet told tony Tom to watch his fucking language"

Tiny rick looked at her and called her a blue pulled sack of shit.

"Mother…" he begat "I'm going to kill someone today…" said tiny jimbo.

Mrs cratchort nodded… it was probably mister Scrooge she said

Tiny Matt walked over two his dad and reached up into his fathers asshole and retrieved the glock pistol that his father usually kept there… he loaded it…

"Goodbye mother…" said tiny Sanchez

Tiny Ding Dong riddle bing bong smokes a lot freckled over to Scrooge's house and kicked in the door. Scrooge shouted the s word and bumbled down the stairs

"Usually if a man walks into my house like that, he's got a beating on his hands" Said Scrooge coolly.

"Though it appears that it is a mere boy that seeks to avenge his fathers nut so it seems" Said Scrooge coolio.

"You fucking fuck… I should have known that one of these days you were gonna fuck my dad up his ass" said tiny Tom. He revealed his glock pistol and aimed it at Scrooge's chest.

"Prepare to meet the ghost of Christmas fuck; you bastardized sack of shit" said tiny fart. He remained motionless and emotionless…

"DO IT YOU UNDERAGED CUNT" Said Scrooge coolly.

"Goodbye mister Scrooge...l said tony Tim. He pulled the trigger… nothing happened… the gun jammed… Scrooge laughed and pooped his pants. He made a bum rush towards the door and trampled over tiny Michael.

Scrooge special educationed his way into the afternoon sun and got on his motorcycle. $ he flipped off Tom tiny and drove down the freeway at 76.2 mph.

Tiny Tim laughed and got up… he dusted himself off and lit Scrooge's house on fire… tiny David lit a cigarette and walked back hom

THE FUCKING END

FUCK YOUuntitled_document.jpg

Authors note:

Fuck you. I pooped my pants

GOODNIFHT

I am sorrry for writing this. I regret. Mothing


End file.
